The Rumor
by dyingdream
Summary: Hermione heard a rumor about how Draco likes a girl and she is jealous now as she is in face to face with the Slytherine bad boy, she will learn if the rumors are true or not...


This fic is dedicated to my best frens in college.  
Smily....thanks for alwez smiling and helping me to go through it all and reading all the crap I come with....cheering me on even when I knew they were crappy Flexy....thaks for making me feel like home even though in times, I sidn't think I belonged here and alwez making me smile despite all odds.  
Thank you both for making my two years in college worthwhile.  
Andthis story is dedicated for my bffls Misunderstood n AJ for supporting me through my hardtimes and helping me realize what matters to me the most. Love ya all for making me happy...Dream

DISCLAIMER...Don't own anything, I don't even own Harry Potter books, Smily does and she lends them to me often for reading

The Rumor

Rumors in Hogwarts are not a big deal. Neither are the rumors about the sly blond handsome Slytherine of ours. But it is a big deal if the rumors consisted of the words like"Malfoy" "fancies" "girl". I mean many girls fall all over him, from every house, but the only girls he was in talking terms were Pansy Parkinson, being a fellow Slytherine and he took her to the Yule ball in fourth year of course and Hermione Granger for being the head girl, himself being the head boy. Sometime along the end of sixth year, he had switched sides to the "Light Side" and helped Dumbledor and the "Golden Trio" in the downfall of Lord Voldemort. And somewhere along the way he had managed to be errr...civil to them. He didn't call them Scarface or Weasel or Mudblood anymore but he had rosen above that and called them by their names, I mean their surnames, POtter, Weasley and Granger. This was how he umm... matured.

The once bushy haired, buck toothed, know-it-all Hermione Granger wasn't so buck toothed or bushy haired anymore but certainly a know-it-all. She had grown quite beautifully, filling in quite the right places. Her once bushy hair was now tamed and in place, with soft brown curls flowing to her waist gracefully. Her teeth looked great since the fourth year since she had them reduced to normal size, making her smile so enchanting that it managed to bedazzle many boys in Hogwarts, without her knowing it. Her fiery attitude and her courage had all the guys fallig for her in an instant.

One day she was in patrolling when she heard the rumor.. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were huddled in one corner of teh Gryffindor common room, giggling and whispering. She was curious so she amplified her hearing when she heard Lavender sigh dreamily,"They say Draco Malfoy fancies a girl...... How I'd give anything to be that girl". Hermione rolled her eyes,"They'll never learn. there are more important things in life than boys". She shook her head and continued her patrolling. After patrolling, she went upto the head's dorms where se found Draco-Hunk-Malfoy in the couch, facing the fire, reading a book. She cleared her throat and he looked up at her and nodded to acknowledge her presence. Her heart skipped two beats....Yeah Yeah, the Gryffindor Goldengirl had been crushing on her ex-enemy, The Slytherine Badboy since last year......OOOHHHH get over yourself. will you??

"Draco Malgoy fancies a girl" Lavender's voice echoed through her mind. And finally the message sunk in "MALFOY LIKES A GIRL". A pang of jealousy and a bit of curiousity coursed through her veins. bEfore she could stop herself, she had strode towards Draco and plopped herself in the seat opposite to his couch,"So Malfoy", she tried being casual,"I heard a rumor going on about you?"she finished slyly.

Draco looked towards her looking bored,"Didn't know you were interestd in rumors Granger. But whatever the rumor were, I don't think they are true"

Her heart sunk, he was just a cold hearted bastard, after all,"Should've known", she said lazily,"How can a person like you like a girl, it would be so wrong", she lied and tried to hop off the couch to her room to sleep.

Before she could register what was happening, Malfoy was suddenly upon her, his hands on the couch, pinning her downmaking her a prisoner in the seat. There was an odd gleam in his eyes that had her interested, the quicksilver ice depths weren't so cold, insted there was raw fascination and it had her mesmerized. Then he spoke, his tone utterly warm,"Oh that one sure is true Granger!!"he smirked.

His faint smell and the close proximity made her heart beat wilder than ever, her breathing erratic. And his god damned smirk, it was making her lightheade, she was trying, Merlin knew she was trying to regain some sense but she was failing miserably. And despite her better judgement, she spoke out, her voice quivering,"Care to elaborate Draco".

She didn't notice her slip but he did and his confidence grew. Seeing her not so uncomfortable around him, his mind did a happy dance. A faint blush marked his pale cheeks but he fought them off quite easily.

He spoke dramily, his eyes unfocused,"So there is this girl, her smile lights up my day, her laugh charges my enerygy, her doe like eyes, when they fall upon me, htey have me elated the whole day, nothing can change my good mood, the way she talks, it has my insides squirming like crazy, the way she defends her own, my little lioness, it makes me feel strong, the way she defies me and still manage to out-wits me,it makes me go nuts and her smell", he inhaled deeply,"her delicious smell has me craving for her, intoxicating me to the core, the way she twidles her fingers when nervous", he took her fidgeting hands in his,"makes me feel so weird inside and when she bites her lips when frustated, makes me smile", he chuckled,"her curls, the way they bounce when she walks by, I have to supress the urge to run my fingers through them", his fingers twiched,"Everthing taht has something to do with her has me falling heads over heels for her." He breathed in deeply as if asking himself how to continue and then he spoke, his voice oddly husky, a bit afraid of the wrong words,"But the best part about her is......tonight", he let her hands go,"I'm going to", he cupped her cheeks, "make her mine", his hands stroking her soft skin.

Her face was flushed with anger. He was treating her like..like..like some stupid child and she was letting her do whatever he wanted with her, and he was talking about some other girl. NO matter how good it felt to be treated like a child by Malfoy, it still irked her. And why were her fingers clutched tightly around her wand and why did she sudenly have the urge to hex something or rather certain someone. Her mind reeled over to the girls in the school, exactly who was Malfoy talking about. She let her lower lips go from in between her teeth. Her mind wasn't functiong properly with his warm hands on her cheeks.....""WHY ON EARTH HAS HE GOT HIS HANDS ON MY FACE AND WHY DOES IT FEEL SO GOOD"", her mind screams.

"Who on Earth are you...........MPPPHHHH" her question was interrupted by his.............lips???????

She blinked in surprise but a fire started from the bottom of her stomach and spread troughout her body, warming her to the core, deep inside. Then everything starrted to make sense. She kissed him back with equal passion. They broke apart for breath and he spoke softly,"I thought you'd reject me, but still I had to try...but I'm glad I tried."

She looked at him with surprise, she now believed but still she had to hear it fom him so she stared a him for a moment before speaking,"You mean", she pointed towards herself.

He smiled, yeah smiled warmly,"For the brightest witch of our time, you're not that smart"he chuckled carefreely and prepared himself for a snide comment or a smack on his head, or something but all he heard was a soft chuckle from her,"You mean I was thinking of a hex strong enough to hex myself into the next century",she asked, still smiling. "My my Hermione, were you jealous??"he taunted her, internally hoping that she really was. Oh!!it felt so good to taunt face flushed, "I certainly wasnot!!",she replied plarfully with a hint of annoyance in her voice. He wasnot listening , he was busy congratulating himself for being able to make her flush like that. Then he couldn't stop himself and he kissed her again, this time, more surely, more passionately..

"Sometimes, rumors can be life changing, in a good way",he thought,"I have to thank Blaise for letting the rumor onto Gryffindor girls"

THE SLY SLY SLYTHERINE BAD BOYS.....

So???...Whatcha think???...Like???....Hate???...Something to improve???

Review......Dream. 


End file.
